


In Need of Therapy

by AquaEclipse



Series: Escape the Night: the Aquaduct [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Canonical Character Death, Escape the Night Season 1 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 2 Spoilers, Escape the Night Season 3 Spoilers, Escape the Night Spoilers, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Past Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaEclipse/pseuds/AquaEclipse
Summary: Reasons why the survivors of EtN are in need of therapy. ("Roll credits." *ding*)Heavily inspired by a YouTube video by Leah Merone (aka canyoufeelthemagictonight), called 'Someone get these guys some therapy'.





	In Need of Therapy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canyoufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=canyoufeelthemagictonight).



> This only covers Seasons 1, 2 and 3, not anything beyond that.

" _I'm unstoppable  
_

_I'm a Porsche with no brakes_

_I'm invincible_

_Yeah, I win every single game_ "

- _Unstoppable_ , Sia

* * *

**Eva Gutowski**

I'm Eva.

I watched six of my friends die.

I almost shot myself in a game of Russian Roulette.

I spent an hour trying not to get murdered by the staff of an evil-infested mansion.

My name was frequently mispronounced by said staff of the evil-infested mansion.

* * *

" _C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me  
_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_ "

- _C'mon_ , Panic! at the Disco

* * *

**Oli White  
**

I'm Oli.

I watched four of my friends die.

I almost drowned in a dunk tank.

I was tortured with electric shocks over a thirty-minute period.

I also spent an hour trying not to get murdered by the staff of the aforementioned evil-infested mansion.

* * *

" _That's the price you pay  
_

_Leave behind your heart and cast away_

_Just another product of today_

_I'd rather be the hunter than the prey_ "

- _Natural_ , Imagine Dragons

* * *

**Andrea Russett  
**

I'm Andrea.

I watched four of my friends die, not including an acquaintance who sacrificed herself to save me.

I betrayed one of my friends, sentencing her to death.

I was taken prisoner by vampires.

I almost died twice.

I helped blow up a werewolf and an army general.

I spent an hour avoiding lieutenants out for my blood in another evil-infested mansion.

* * *

" _The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and I_

_Started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye_

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?_ "

- _How Far We've Come_ , Matchbox 20

* * *

**Tyler Oakley**

I'm Tyler.

I watched five of my friends die, including one of my best friends since childhood.

I tried to save one of said friends from her death and succeeded, only for her to be killed because of a petty evil Sorceress, whom was unable and unwilling to acknowledge that we beat the system.

I almost died at least once.

I barely escaped an attack from a demon from another dimension.

I also helped blow up said werewolf and army general.

I also spent an hour avoiding lieutenants out for my blood in the second evil-infested mansion mentioned.

* * *

" _You think you're right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried to take me_

_But I knew all along_

_You can't take me, for a ride_

_I'm not a fool now_

_So you better run and hide_ "

- _Trouble_ , P!nk

* * *

**Nikita Dragun**

I'm Nikita.

I watched four of my friends die, not including two acquaintances, one of whom I had a minor crush on and was brainwashed by the Carnival Master.

I was brainwashed by the daughter of the Carnival Master into performing and witnessing extremely sexually inappropriate activities.

I shot my best friend.

I almost died thrice.

I spent an hour running from zombies in an evil-infested carnival.

* * *

" _Whip, whip  
_

_Run me like a racehorse_

_Pull me like a ripcord_

_Break me down and build me up_ "

- _Whatever It Takes_ , Imagine Dragons

* * *

**Matthew Patrick**

I'm Matt.

I watched four of my friends die, including my best friend who did nothing wrong.

I sentenced one of my friends to death, only to be chosen to save him and failed to do so in the end.

I was beat to death by a policeman, although I was brought back from the dead.

I also spent an hour running from zombies in aforementioned evil-infested carnival, and was captured by them for five minutes.

* * *

" _My tongue is a weapon and I'm locked and loaded  
_

_When you least expect it, you won't know it's coming_

_And I'll strike_

_'Cause I'm a monster_ "

- _Monster_ , Beth Crowley

* * *

**Joey Graceffa**

I'm Joey.

I watched eleven of my friends die, including one of my closest friends despite my best efforts to save her.

I tried to save two of said friends, but failed on both occasions.

I hold direct responsibility for about nine deaths, and am indirectly responsible for at least fifteen more.

I delivered the killing blow to two of my friends, one by writing her name in a murder journal _Death Note_ -style, another by helping shove her into an iron maiden, and didn't stop Andrea from sentencing a fifth member of said friends to death.

I also helped blow up aforementioned werewolf and army general.

I was taken prisoner by said vampires and was used as their food source for numerous days.

I was stabbed in the heart and stomach by the aforementioned evil Sorceress, though I was brought back from the dead with a contract signed in my own blood in the World Between Worlds.

I spent an hour trying not to get murdered by said staff of the first evil-infested mansion - which I 'inherited', another hour avoiding lieutenants out for our blood in the other evil-infested mansion, and a third hour running from zombies in said evil-infested carnival.

Even after months, if not more, of being unable to return home, against my will, I still have to continue my journey, because my deceased friends have contacted me from beyond the grave and are in need of my help.

* * *

" _And they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

_Yeah, they'll tell you now, you're the lucky one_

_But can you tell me now, you're the lucky one?_ "

- _The Lucky One_ , Taylor Swift

* * *

We are the YouTubers who managed to _Escape the Night_ , but as we learnt, no one can truly do so.

We need your help.


End file.
